Stay, there are snowflakes on my tongue
by Cafesitodeldia
Summary: Clary siempre insiste en que pasen la navidad todos juntos como la familia funcional que nunca van a llegar a ser. —Oneshot, Jace/Alec. AU. Para Leeh.


**Título:** stay, there are snowflakes on my tongue

**Fandom**: The Mortal Instruments

**Pairing**: Alec/Jace.

**Disclaimer: **¿míos? no.

**Summary: **Clary siempre insiste en que pasen la navidad todos juntos como la familia funcional que nunca van a llegar a ser. —Oneshot, Jace/Alec. AU. Para Leeh.

**Nota**: yo quería fluff, yo quería algo que fuera sobre navidad, yo quería jace/alec, así que tuve que hacerlo yo porque así es como funciona esto. ya no estoy (tan) bloqueada *confeti*. gracias a leeh por media idea y por betearlo y eso.

* * *

:-:  
«stay.  
there are snowflakes on my tongue  
i want to melt on your inner thigh.»  
:-:

Clary siempre insiste en que pasen la navidad todos juntos como la familia funcional que nunca van a llegar a ser, y a Jace no le molesta, en serio, pero como siga poniendo sólo villancicos y cantando a gritos mientras hace la cena, él no va a quedarse ni un minuto más ahí.

"¿Recuérdame por qué estuvimos de acuerdo con esto?" dice a Alec mientras le pasa una de las esferas para el árbol.

Alec ríe entre dientes y niega con la cabeza, realmente él tampoco lo sabe.

Tal vez tiene que ver con que Clary haya terminado con Simon y esta sea la primera vez que le ven así de feliz de nuevo (la verdad es que cuando se vieron una semana antes para tomar café y filosofar sobre la vida, léase quejarse en voz alta con alguien que te entiende, Clary algo así como que le amenazó y explicó bastante explícitamente lo que le sucedería si no la acompañaban otro año; incluso además de eso, llegó a ponerle ojos de cachorro y decirle '_Alec, ¿es que no quieres verme feliz?_' y Alec aparentemente es incapaz de decirle que no).

"Calla" murmura, "pásame otra"

Alec se toma su tiempo para acomodar cada esfera, concentrándose como si fuera la tarea más importante. Lo cierto es que sólo lo hace para evitar que Clary lo ponga a hacer algo más y porque así puede decir que, técnicamente, sí ayudó en algo. Jace se entretiene jugando con ellas, viendo su reflejo en algunas y haciendo caras cuando cree que Alec no le presta atención.

Son bastante ridículamente adorables a veces, a Clary le gusta recordárselos cada que puede.

Las cortinas están aún abiertas y se puede ver cómo se oscurece rápidamente; la nieve cae afuera y Alec no puede dejar de ver cómo va formando montoncitos en la acera.

Quitando la música que viene de la cocina (Clary, al fin, ha dejado de cantar), todo está en calma y es extraño, no tener a gente corriendo y hablando y gritando y siendo molesta como todo el tiempo a su alrededor, pero es reconfortante, poder quedarse ahí y no hacer nada. Jace le sonríe y le deja pensar un rato porque, bueno, lo entiende y se siente igual.

Clary grita de repente porque se rehusa a meter el pavo en el horno ella sola (ya se ha quemado muchas veces y no piensa arriesgarse de nuevo, gracias), así que Jace va a ayudarla porque sabe que si no lo hace, va a escucharla quejarse sobre ello hasta las siguientes navidades o algo.

Alec niega, suspirando porque sí, estas son sus personas.

:-:

Después de la odisea que fue terminar de preparar la cena (Clary por algo no dejaba a Jace estar cerca de la cocina, que cuando metió al fin el pavo al horno después de varios gritos de _ASÍ NO JACE POR EL AMOR DE DIOS_ y golpes en la cabeza, comenzó a comerse los panes que Clary acababa de terminar de calentar) y ponerse presentables (palabras de Clary, no de él, lo jura), Alec se tumba sobre el sillón, uno de sus brazos sobre la cara y jura que nunca más. El próximo año llegan tarde, después, cuando todo esté listo.

Se queda un rato ahí, casi quedándose dormido porque la casa está calientita y no hay nadie que le distraiga.

Cuando tocan la puerta, Alec no hace caso. Pero siguen insistiendo y Alec gruñe, ¿todavía que ayuda a decorar ahora también le toca abrir la puerta? si evita las fiestas en su apartamento es para no tener que hacer esta clase de cosas.

"Voy, _voy_" grita. Su cuerpo se siente pesado y él sabía perfectamente que tendría que haber tomado una siesta antes.

Cuando abre la puerta lo primero que siente es el aire helado en la cara y algo que choca contra su pecho y grita algo que no logra entender porque alguien más habla y por un momento todo es demasiado confuso.

Maia le sonríe e Izzy, que se ha puesto de puntitas para besar su mejilla (no se han visto en bastante así que se lo dejará pasar, que normalmente se burlaría de ella un poco por el entusiasmo), le da palmaditas en la cabeza como si fuera un perro y murmura "¿ya está la cena?"

Alec rueda los ojos y se quita del camino para que pasen (bueno, Izzy le empuja para que puedan pasar pero, pf, tecnicismos).

"¿Dónde está Clary?" pregunta, "¿podemos comer ya?"

Alec puede jurar que Maia está a punto de ponerse a darse golpes contra la pared o algo.

Alec como que comparte el sentimiento.

:-:

Cuando Clary sale de su cuarto está usando un vestido. _Vestido_. Y es extraño (normalmente no le agradan, dice que no puede sentarse cómodamente), pero sonríe ampliamente cuando les ve a todos en la sala y a Alec le agrada que esté mejor.

Hablan un rato hasta que Jace se para de repente y exige el alcohol que le prometieron cuando accedió a esto. Maia ríe e Izzy asiente, parándose también para ayudarle. Toman vino porque son adultos responsables y sofisticados, já, pero es más que nada porque cenarán pronto.

Nadie menciona a Simon o a alguien más que no sean ellos o alguno de sus padres, pero Jace se da cuenta que cuando Izzy habla con Clary a veces se interrumpe a media frase y frunce el ceño. Clary también lo nota, pero lo ignora lo mejor que puede porque es navidad y está pasándola con las personas más importantes y es todo lo que importa.

(La cosa es que Simon era su mejor amigo, se conocían desde pequeños y habían estado saliendo lo que parecía una vida entera, pero. Pero no siempre sigue funcionando y terminan viviendo felices para siempre, a Clary como que le costó aceptarlo más de lo que deja ver.)

:-:

Cenan entre pláticas a medias y muchos '_oh, recuerdas esa vez que..._' y '_NO, CÁLLATE, ESO NUNCA PASÓ, NO_' hasta que no pueden más. Las botellas vacías de vino acumulándose al final de la mesa y el sonrojo en las mejillas de todos más pronunciado aún, no sólo por la risa y el calor en el comedor.

:-:

Poco antes de que sean las doce el teléfono suena y Clary se desaparece.

Alec se preocuparía, pero sabe que de seguro sólo es Luke y si fuera alguien más, Clary le diría, al menos a él. No tiene tiempo para pensar más en ello porque Izzy se agarra de su brazo de repente y le dice que sus padres hablarán con ellos mañana en la mañana y que como no vayan a visitarlos por lo menos un rato, que pueden ir olvidándose de su herencia (Alec no cree que realmente hayan dicho eso, quiere pensar que Izzy está exagerando).

:-:

Clary vuelve y todos pueden ver que ha llorado un poco, Alec se mueve, despegándose del marco de la entrada a la sala donde se había acomodado, hacia enfrente por instinto, como si fuera a abrazarla, pero Clary niega y sonríe, dice "Luke dice que feliz navidad" y todo está bien de nuevo.

Jace se levanta y se acomoda a un lado de Alec, abre la boca para decirle algo pero no puede porque Clary de repente ríe y cuando ambos voltean a verla ella sólo señala hacia arriba, la malicia tiñéndole la mirada.

Alec ve hacia arriba y nota el muérdago. Lo primero es que piensa que retira todo lo bueno que ha dicho sobre ella y _Clary, te mato_. Cierra los ojos y niega.

"No, no, no" dice. Y niega con más entusiasmo cuando ve cómo Jace le sonríe, acercándose un poco más a él. Alec pone una mano sobre su pecho para empujarle, tratando se seguir firme en sus convicciones, pero Jace frunce los labios y hace sonidos extraños y tontos y Alec no puede reprimir la sonrisa que le tira de las comisuras de sus labios.

"Sólo es un beso, Jace, no sexo" murmura, aún así lo suficientemente alto para que todos escuchen.

Clary y Maia ríen bajito, pero Izzy se tapa los oídos y cierra los ojos fuertemente, murmurando '_ugh, no, no, NO NECESITABA ESO_'.

Jace le sonríe, pupilas dilatadas y labios un tanto resecos, se inclina un poco y se lame los labios antes de presionarlos contra los de Alec. Alec cree que eso será todo, lo suficiente para que todos estén felices o lo que sea, pero Jace pone una mano sobre el cuello de Alec y acaricia donde termina su cabello y Alec algo así como que se derrite contra él y se olvida que están en una habitación con más gente. Jace le recorre la curva de su columna y deja la mano sobre uno de los riñones, con la punta de sus dedos tocando la piel que queda expuesta donde la camiseta se le ha subido un poco (porque Alec le besa con los brazos alrededor del cuello siempre, porque así puede acercarse más a él) y Alec se estremece porque Jace tiene las manos heladas.

Cuando se separan Jace tiene los labios más rojos y mordidos y sonríe bastante socarronamente. Alec siente que toda su piel arde.

"_Ugh_" dice Izzy, y Clary y Maia no pueden hacer más que reír con más fuerza y palmearle el hombro como si dijeran 'mis condolencias'.

Alec toma a Jace de la muñeca, evita la vista de todas y le arrastra hacia la habitación de invitados.

Clary grita "QUE NO SEA EN MI CUARTO, POR FAVOR" y Alec piensa que realmente van a tener que comprarle un buen regalo para compensarlo.


End file.
